Love Starts When You Open A Book Revised
by NaRuSaSuFaN22
Summary: Revised:  Naruto is a play boy at twenty while Sasuke is a cute sixteen year old covering for his brother at a book store. What happens when these two cross paths? Main:Narusasu,Zabuhaku   Side:Kisaita  Rated M for future happenings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the edited version of the original Love Starts When You Open A Book. I still loved the first chapter so the changes are pretty minimal, I fixed the grammar mistakes and my spelling. Oh and guess what? No more bold underlining for no reason! *Claps* Sorry, I'm just really happy, but if you see anything wrong or still think I'm still kinda_ ehh_ lemme know so I can fix it. **

**~NaRuSaSuFaN22**

**###################################################################################################################################**

*****SASUKE POV*****

I was sitting behind the book store counter brushing my best friend hair with a soft needle brush, I was covering for my brother, he was going to be out for a least two weeks, it was a Saturday and normally I would be at the mall carrying my best friend's bags around, and loaning him 50$ for the _cutest_ pair of shoes ever...I defiantly have to thank my brother later.

"Sasuke! I'm so bored!" My friends complaining brought my out of my thoughts.

"Well, what do you want me to do Haku?" I said handing the brush to Haku.

"I don't know, ugh! No one else can cover?" Haku said putting the bush down.

"Evidently not" I said.

"Don't use big words on me mister!" Haku said pouting.

"Ok, ok no pouting" I said a smile on my lips.

"Whatever…I'm tired" Haku said.

"Why don't you take a nap in the back?" I suggested.

"Hmm, good idea, g'night" Haku said.

"Wait a minute…I thought it was the afternoon" I said with mock confusion.

"You know what I meant" Haku said sticking his tongue out at me before closing the door to the back room.

I guess this would be a good time to introduce myself, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, my _oh so lovely_ best friend is Haku, he lives with me, his mom and dad died when he was seven, and I'm an orphan, you see my parents died in a car crash when I was seven and Itachi, my brother, was twelve, as soon as Itachi turned eighteen he moved both of us out, but not without a fight! I remember I wouldn't go without Haku, and it took a whole week of strike to get what I wanted, but I got it.

I even remember the first thing haku said to me, he walked right up to me and said 'you have the same eyes as me' and I did, we shared the same sad, and lonely eyes and from those eyes we became best friends. You see…Haku is one of those once-in-a-lifetime-kind of person; he has long hair that goes to about his shoulder blades, pretty dark brown eyes, pale skin, and a small frame a little muscled but not heavily, he's short for his age…but really I'm not one to talk, and a smile that would warm the coldest of hearts.

My older brother Itachi is older than me by five years, he the normal older brother, annoying and funny, he goes in my room without asking, reads my journal then laughs at me, calls me a brat, he has a boyfriend Kisame, but I always call him Sharky, oh and Itachi just _loves_ to use my favorite tee-shirts to clean up Sharky and his messes, one of the reasons I go to the mall every Saturday, Itachi has shoulder length black hair, pale skin, deep pools of black for eyes, but they always held warmth even when he's mad, he has muscle, hell he went to the karate championships, and won you have to be strong to do that, and no matter what he does he is always overprotective. Sharky is really cool, I liked him even before he started dating Itachi, he has died blue hair that spikes up, for some reason light blue skin; I never asked why it was that way; three gill tattoos on either side of his neck, and sharp ass teeth!

*****NARUTO POV*****

I had on crazy night last night, who was that guy I slept with? Oh who cares he was just another lay anyway, I haven't been I a real relationship since…well ever, it's just been a three step thing for me. Step 1: Find a Target, Step 2: Fuck Said Target, Step 3: Leave Before They Wake Up; simple as that, now I need to find a brand new target. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am twenty years old, and I just want to fuck anything hot, sexy, cute, ect… I have one best friend, his name is Zabuza Momochi he's real cool, but he's like six years older than me, he has black hair that spikes up, he's very muscular even more than me, he's kinda pale and normally wears bandages around the lower part of his face, he's a lot like me to tell you the truth he evem uses the same three step thing, and I know it seems cold what we do, but men have needs, I have lots of friends but other than Zabuza I'm trying to get into their pants speaking of Zabuza I'm going to go see him right now, he has this part time gig at some coffee shop, and his shift is almost over. I hear the bell ring as I enter the shop.

"Hey Naruto!" a voice yelled.

I turn to see the voice belonged to Zabuza. "Hey Zabuza" I greeted.

"So how was your night?" he asked.

"Fucking awesome….literally" I said with a toothy grin and wink.

"Nice, hot?" he asked.

"I can't remember" I said.

"Wow, you better start remembering, one day you're going to start repeating" Zabuza said smirking.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes. "What are we doing today buddy?" I asked smiling.

"Well I need a book, so let's go to that book store around the corner" Zabuza said, before heading out the glass door.

"Why do you need a book?" I asked following him out the door.

"Unlike you, I can't live off porn" Zabuza said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Screw you" I said crossing my arms.

He just laughed at me; the rest of our small trip was in silence. Once we rounded the corner I saw a small building as Zabuza and I walked in I saw a beautiful raven hair boy sitting on the counter, he looked like he was lost in his own world. Right then and there I knew I wanted him as my next target. The raven had short hair that spiked up and bowed upwards, if my eyes weren't deceiving me he had some deep curves, creamy pale skin, and plump pink lips that gave him a pouty look. He looked perfect…and I was going to have him.

**###################################################################################################################################**

**Tada! So what cha guys think? *Grins sheepishly* I feel like I'm back to my first chapter of my first story! I'm so nervous and excited to see everyone's reactions. For those of you who told me to rewrite it from the start (Chapter 1 reviews on the original) I am really sorry I didn't listen...I have no idea what made me think you didn't have any idea what you were talking about and to just ignore what you said. Also thank you all who supported me in rewriting this**

**~NaRuSaSuFaN22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second edited chapter! I'm still excited! Oh, and someone mentioned that I should try and get a Beta...I'm not quite sure if there's any specific way I'm supposed to do that, but if you'd like to become my Beta, please PM me :)**

**###################################################################################################################################**

-_recap_-

_I saw a beautiful raven hair boy sitting on the counter; he looked like he was lost in his own world. Right then and there I knew I wanted him as my next target. The raven had short hair that spiked up and bowed upwards, if my eyes weren't deceiving me he had some deep curves, creamy pale skin, and plump pink lips that gave him a pouty look. _

_He looked perfect…and I was going to have him._

-_recap over_-

_**_**NARUTO POV****

"Hey Zabuza, who's that?" I whispered nudging my friend.

"I don't know I don't come here that often" Zabuza whispered back.

"Um, can I help you?" the beautiful raven asked.

"No, I'm good, but I think my friend could use some help" Zabuza said winking at me before going off on his own.

"So what type of book do you like?" the raven asked.

"Something that could keep me busy for a while, but it has to be interesting" I said.

'_wow that was bullshit, the only thing I'm interested in is you'_ I thought eyeing the young raven's body.

"Hmm…alrighty, I think I have a book in mind, follow me" the raven said as he turned and started to walk away.

****SASUKE POV****

I was leading the man to a book I thought he would like, I couldn't help but think he was handsome, he had sun kissed hair, three whisker tattoos, a tan that looked natural, and crystal blue eyes that looked like gems.

'_Oh Haku would give me hell if he knew I was thinking like that'_ I thought taking a peek back at the blond man

We were in the back now and I was scanning shelves for the book I was thinking of, I shifted my weight from left to right and started chewing on the tip of my thumb nail

'_Ow! Stupid habit' _I thought with a wince after I bit a little too far down.

****NARUTO POV****

The raven stopped in the back and was looking over tons of shelves, and gave me the perfect chance to get a look at his ass…his perfect soft looking round ass…it fit his frame nicely, he was slim so it wasn't huge but there was defiantly something worth grabbing onto. I had to fight the urge to jump him right there.

"Um, is this book alright?" the raven asked holding out a book.

"Yeah, that's cool" I said "how much?"

"It's 12.99" the raven said with a soft smile.

"That's fine then, I'll take it, what's your name by the way?" I asked leaning on the bookshelf.

"My name is Sasuke" the raven said.

'_Sasuke__ hmm sounds sexy'_ I thought.

"My name is Naruto" I said. "Sasuke?" I asked wanting to test the name out.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered blinking up at me.

"When do you get off work?" I asked.

"Oh…" he look at a watch on his wrist "in like 5 minutes, why?" Sasuke asked furrowing his neatly kept brows.

"How 'bout I treat you to something when you get off?" I said moving closer to him.

"I…I don't know" Sasuke said with a blush.

"Come on babe, come with me and let's have some fun" I said pressing him up against a book shelf.

"I…I ca…can't my fr…friend's here, and I…I do…don't want to…to ditch hi…him" Sasuke said trying weakly to push me away his blush growing a darker shade of red.

"Well how about we stay here and have some fun?" I said pressing my lips against his neck.

"ahh! st…stop!" Sasuke said trying to push me off him.

I sighed and moved back, licking my lips at the sight in front of me, sasuke's cheeks were dusted a lovely pink, and he looked at me with half closed deep pools of black, and I was so tempted to go back to kissing him whether or not he wanted me to.

"How about a date then, hmm 'Suke?" I asked.

"O...ok" Sasuke said.

"Good, we'll go out for some ice cream, okay?" I asked.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Ok, see you then 'Suke" I said walking away and leaving the book behind.

****Sasuke P.O.V****

I stood there for a while. My heart was still beating fast. I can't believe someone as hot as Naruto asked me on a date.

'_Oh my god…I have a date…a real date...'_ I thought dreamily.

****WHEN NARUTO WAS WITH SASUKE** (**Zabuza P.O.V)****

I was scanning different books, but none of them caught my eye.

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see a boy with long hair and brown eyes looking at me.

"Actually yeah, I could use some help" I said.

"What are you looking for? Anything specific?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for a nice novel maybe with some romance" I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me" the boy said giggling.

"Anything you recommend?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't work here, but I could still help you, you like violence?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess" I said.

"Ok, I got the perfect book, come with me" the boy said walking over to a book wrack.

"What's the book called?" I asked.

"it's called _Diary of a Mistress"_ the boy said.

"Sound wimpy to me" I said.

"Not really, it's awesome I read it myself" the boy said.

"Not to be rude but it doesn't seem liked we'd have the same taste in books" I said as I rose my eyebrow at the boy in front of me.

"Doesn't seem like I'm a boy neither but guess what" The boy replied with a slight shrug.

I chuckled at the boy.

"Touché" I said nodding my head in agreement.

"It's 10.99, it's a great deal, so you gonna take it or not?" the boy asked waving the book with a smile.

"Ok, I'll take it…" I notice I never got the boy's name.

"Haku" the boy finished for me.

"Thank you Haku" I said properly.

"No problem, want me to ring this up for you?" Haku asked.

"I thought you didn't work here" I said.

"I don't my best friend does though and he taught me how to charge stuff" Haku said in a-matter-a-fact voice.

"Oh" was all I said.

Haku and I walked to the front and he walk behind the counter with the book hit a few buttons and the price came up.

"Kay, you know how much you have to pay" Haku said.

I gave him the money, and he took it and put it in the cash register.

"Here, ya go" Haku said handing me my book in a brown paper bag with a friendly smile.

"Thanks" I said one more time, I was about to leave when…

"Hey mister?" haku called out after me.

"Yes?" I asked walking back over to the boy.

Haku gave me a stern look, before it softened and he smiled at me, I don't know why but the smile made my heart beat faster.

"you… have the same eyes as me" hake said.

"what do you mean" I asked.

"your eyes they have a type of…longing, like you're looking for something, someone…a true love maybe?" haku asked.

How did he know I just met him, and he can already read me like this?

"How did you….?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Every day I look in the mirror and I always look at my eyes first, and your eyes look almost the same just a little dimmer" Haku said.

I was truly interested so I nodded my head and prompted him to continue.

"I think a person eyes are the most wonderful part of a body, so I always look at them, after doing it for so many years, you pick up a few things not to mention that's how I made my best friend" Haku continued.

"You called me back just because of my eyes?" I asked.

"Yes…um no, your eyes hold my interest…I wanna get to know you" Haku whispered.

I felt my heart stop for a second.

"Like a date?" I asked cautiously.

Haku looked thoughtful for a moment, before he smiled at me.

"Yeah! Like a date" Haku asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Dunno. Why don't you call me sometime?" Haku said with a wink.

Before I could say anything Haku grabbed my hand and started writing some numbers on my hand.

"There, that's my number" he said.

All I did was nod.

"You coming Zabuza?" I heard Naruto call by the door.

"Yeah " I said. "See you later haku"

"Haku waved cutely and I could see a blush forming.

With that Naruto and I walked out the store.

"What happened between you and the kid?" I asked my blonde companion.

"I got a date with him" Naruto said.

"Date? Not fucking? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my friend" I asked with fake shock.

"Shut up Zabuza" Naruto said.

We both walk until we had to part to go home.

"Later Zabuza" Naruto said going down the left fork.

"Later" I said going down the right fork.

As soon as I walked in the door I wrote Haku's number down on a piece of paper, I took a shower, ate, and watched T.V. for a while then before I knew it I fell asleep...oh well guess I'll have to call Haku tomorrow.

****SASUKE POV****

"So Sasuke what did that blond guy buy?" Haku asked.

"Nothing, he flirted asked me on a date then left" I said.

"Oh, ok…wait…rewind did you say he asked you on a date?" Haku asked with wide doe eyes.

"Yeah" I said blushing.

"What did you tell him" Haku asked raising a delicate brow.

"I…I said yes" I confessed blushing harder.

Hake looked at my with his mouth open, but I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Shut up Haku!" I yelled covering my face with my hands

"I didn't say anything!" Haku laughed.

I groaned and hopped on the counter while I continued to cover my face.

"If it makes you feel any better…I asked his friend out" Haku said smiling

We sat around the store and continued to joke as we cleaned up and readied for closing time

"I wonder how 'Tachi is going to react" I said mostly to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked furrowing his brows.

"Well they're both older than us…I mean like out of school older…" I said.

Haku nodded and sighed. We stayed in silence for a moment before I broke it.

"Tachi is gonna go into 'Big Brother' mode…." I said giggling

"Yeah, those two have no idea what they just stepped into, I feel a bit sorry for them now that you said that" Haku said laughing.

"Poor souls" I said chuckling.

**###################################################################################################################################**

**This is still a bit short, but I thought this'd be a good place to end it. I think next chapter is where I'm going to start combining chapters, but until then please drop a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of the revised version is done and I'm working on 4! No one volunteered to be my Beta so until then I'm on my own so please don't get on me to horribly about my run-on sentences. Anyway happy reading!**

_**###################################################################################################################################**_

_-recap-_

"_Tachi is gonna go into_ 'Big_ Brother' mode…." I said giggling_

_"Yeah, those two have no idea what they just stepped into, I feel a bit sorry for them now that you said that" Haku said laughing._

_"Poor souls" I said chuckling._

_-recap over-_

I opened my eyes and blinked away the fuzziness. I got out of my bed and started my daily routine; stretch, shower, brush teeth, and got dressed; I was about ready to go downstairs to get some breakfast before I saw myself in my full body mirror…my hair looked like it got in a cat fight.

'_ugh. I'll fix it before I leave'_ I reasoned with myself.

"Little brother breakfast is ready!" I heard Itachi yell from his room.

"Alright 'Tachi" I yelled back.

I walked downstairs to see haku sitting down at the table smiling, and Sharky standing at the stove.

"Hey Sas" haku said.

"Hey Haku" I greeted.

"Yo, your brother awake?" Sharky asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room, you must've really got him" I said giggling before taking a seat next to haku at the table.

"Ok, there should be enough for you two, me, and you brother, so dig in" Sharky said handing us plates and seemingly ignoring my comment.

"Thanks Sharky" I said.

"You're welco-screw you" shark said with mock anger.

"Sharky…I…I…never knew you felt that that way about me" I said putting a hand over my heart.

"That's not what I-" I cut Sharky off.

"But alas we can never be together…for you belong to my brother" I continued moving my hand to my eye like I was wiping away a tear.

"Whoa whoa….**I** owns **his** ass, thank you very much" Sharky said.

"Ewwww, Kisame your gross" Haku said giggling.

"You guys are perverts, to much more of that and you can't hang out with uncle Kakashi" Sharky said like a mother scolding her children.

"No, you can't take us away from him!" Haku and I said in sync.

"Now, no whining children" Sharky said again like a mother.

"How you're the seme in the relationship, I will never understand" Haku sighed.

I started having a laughing fit after that and Sharky blushed a little.

"I hate you two so much right now, but I have to give your brother his breakfast, so ta-ta for now" Sharky said before heading upstairs with a tray of food.

"Ta-ta?" haku said looking at me.

"Yeah it sounded beyond fruity, but who are we to judge?" I said starting to chuckle. "At least he looks like a guy, we look like total girls"

"Yeah, I guess your right" Haku said.

"So, did that guy call you yesterday?" I asked digging into my eggs.

"No, I even stayed up a little later than normal to watch the phone" haku said biting into his toast sharply.

"Haku…baby sugar sweet heart…don't you know your never supposed to watch the phone when you want someone to call?" I said as if it were the most obvious think in the world.

"No wonder people never call when I want them to" haku said placing a finger on his bottom lip.

The rest of our eating was done in silence; we both finished at the same time, washed our dishes, and I got Haku to brush and style my hair.

"Sharky, 'Tachi we're leaving!" I yelled.

My only response was a loud moan, Haku and I bushed and rushed out the door to our cars.

"Hey Sas, imma ride with you" Haku said.

I gave the 'OK' then climbed into my dodge viper and Haku got into the passenger seat.

"Hey Sas…you think those guys from yesterday are gonna come by?" Haku asked looking out the window.

"Mmm, maybe…I dunno" I said shrugging.

By the time we got to the store it was 8:55, so we had five minutes to do whatever.

"Hey Sasuke?" haku said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday…you know about them being a lot older then us…I…do you think we can have something with them?" Haku asked.

"I'm not sure Haku, it works for Lee and Gai, so there's always a chance" I said.

"Well that's true. How are those two doing nowadays?" Haku asked hoisting himself on to the counter.

"Oh, they're just as _youthful_as can be" I said laughing.

"Please don't go to the youthful side Sasuke, don't leave me!" haku said overdramatically.

"Haku I would never leave you" I said hugging him around the waist

"You should flip the open/close sign now" haku laughed as he nudged me off him.

"Alright" I said going to flip it.

Haku and I sat talking; mostly about the guy; Sundays were always slow so that meant they were boring too. The boor opened along with a small 'ding' , we both looked that way, and smiled.

"Hey guys miss us?" Naruto asked waving at us.

"Hey Haku" Naruto's friend said.

"Hi" we said in unison.

"So, Sasuke I like your shirt" Naruto said winking.

I furrowed my brows and looked down to see what shirt I was wearing; it was a black shirt with bright red letters saying _'I'm practicing abstinence but I suck at it'_.

"Th…thanks" I said blushing.

"No problem, when does the store close?" Naruto asked.

"Um…it closes at one, but we might close a bit early. Hardly anyone comes on Sundays" I said.

"Cool, I guess Zabuza and I are going to stay here 'till you guys are done" Naruto said sitting in a soft chair.

The rest of the day went by and we only had a turn out of five customers. Haku and I did the closing ritual that ended with me flipping the sign to 'Close' and locking the door. The four of us stood outside the store for a while

"So 'Suke we still on for our date?" Naruto asked grinning.

"y…yeah I guess" I said blushing.

"Hey…um, Zabuza?" haku asked.

"Hm?" Zabuza answered.

"Can we just…go for a walk?" haku asked.

"Sure" Zabuza replied.

****HAKU POV****

Zabuza grabbed my hand and we walked off.

"Have fun Haku!" I heard Sasuke call after me.

I looked back and smiled. The walk was calm and quite, we soon made it to a park. I took a seat on a swing, while Zabuza sat on the edge of the slide watching me. I started to swing back and forth but I didn't go very high

"Hey Zabuza, could you push me?" I asked.

"Alright" Zabuza answered.

He got behind me and started pushing; he didn't have to push long before I was high up in the air

"Hey haku, my arms are tired so I'm going to take a break" Zabuza called.

"Ok, thanks!" I called back.

****ZABUZA POV****

I went to sit back down and watch Haku swing more.

'_I never thought going on a date with a person like haku would be fun, maybe I could be serious with him'_I thought.

"Hey Zabuza…its getting dark" Haku said stopping the swing and looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess we should get going" I said a little disappointed.

"Time flew so fast" Haku said getting off the swing "It's really not fair"

"Mmhm…Let's get you home" I said

We were both dragging our feet a bit, it was obvious Haku wasn't ready to go home either.

"I'll call you tonight and we can plan a real date if you want to" I said.

"That'd be great!" haku said happily.

The walk was continued in a peaceful silence, until we made it back to the book store.

"Why don't you let me walk you back to your house?" I asked.

"'Cause my big brother is overprotective and I don't want him to scare you away, I like you a lot Zabuza" Haku said.

Before I could say anything Haku walked closer to me, stood up on his tip-toes and pecked my lips, after that he went down to have his feet flat on the ground. Haku stood there blushing.

I smiled down at him before placing my hands on his hips and leaning down to place a kiss on soft lips, he stood back on his tip-toes again, and hooked his arms around my neck, I wanted to deepen the kiss but I held myself, even without tongue this kiss was like nothing I've experienced before, cursed mentally we separated.

"W…wow" Haku said panting.

"I know" I said.

"Um…well I should get home now" Haku said looking down.

"Ok, see you later, I'll call you" I said.

"Ok, bye-bye" Haku said dashing down the street.

I stood there a little longer; watching my date run home, his small form disappearing into the night, before slowly starting my trip home. This wasn't like the other times…this was different…and I didn't know how to feel about it

****SASUKE POV (his and Naruto's date)****

After Haku and Zabuza left, Naruto and I started walking down the street to a nearby ice-cream store, we walked in and got tons of curious looks, but we just ignored them and sat a small table for two.

"Hey 'Suke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What's your favorite flavor ice-cream?" Naruto questioned.

"Umm, French vanilla" I answered smiling.

"Oh, really? Mine's chocolate" Naruto told me.

We didn't have to wait long before a lady came to our table to ask which ice-cream we wanted

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked.

"Chocolate Chunk ice-cream" Naruto said childishly.

"Vanilla Swirl please" I said.

It couldn't have taken more than two minutes for our ice-cream to come, and I was surprised at how fast Naruto was able to eat his, but I started to focus on my ice-cream, I took my tongue out and placed the ice-cream on it and spun it, after doing this a few times I just started licking it, but I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked up and saw Naruto looking at me with something in his eyes I wasn't sure, it was…but it made me blush and looked back down, after that I couldn't help but lick my ice-cream a little more timidly. After I finished my ice-cream we left and went to an open field.

"Hey Naruto?" I murmured looking over at my date.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Why were you looking at me like that in the ice-cream shop?" I asked.

"…Like what?" Naruto asked back.

"Oh…I guess it was nothing" I said dropping the subject.

A few minutes went past spent in blissful silence.

"Hey 'Suke, why'd you want to come here?" Naruto asked.

"I…I love the view here" I said pointing to the sky.

"Oh, it is nice" Naruto said.

We sat and enjoyed the stars- wait…stars?

"_Oh shit, I got to get home!"_I thought sitting up quickly.

"Naruto I gotta get home" I said getting off the ground.

"Hey 'Suke wait!" Naruto called.

I turned around only to be met with a kiss. Naruto put his hands on my hips and licked my bottom lip for entrance, I opened and as soon as I did his tongue slipped in…mapping out my mouth, licking everywhere; I started participating; al be it a bit clumsy; our tongues were doing a sinfully delightful dance, but soon I felt lightheaded and we parted, both of us panting for air.

"So, ummm, see you later?" Naruto asked.

"Y…yeah. Later" I said turning and starting my run home.

****NARUTO POV****

I watched Sasuke run home, I don't know why I kissed him or why I was so happy when he responded but I really don't think I want it to be another three step however that means I might get hurt…oh well that happens I could always play it off, and find someone new.

****SASUKE POV****

I ran as fast as I could home, I didn't want Itachi asking me where I was especially if Haku got home before me. I turned a few corners before I made it to the front door panting for air, from the bushes there was a ruffling sound, I looked over to see Haku coming out with a few leaves and twigs in his hair.

"Sasuke?" Haku asked squinting in the darkness.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Ok, let's go in" Haku said about to open the door.

"Wait!" I whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You have stuff all in your hair" I said picking the twigs out.

"Thanks" Haku said.

"No problem" I said.

We opened the door to a semi-lit house, we tip-toed in the house and closed the door lightly trying not to disturb the quietness, we slipped our shoes off and were about to make it past the living room when…

"And where have you two been?" Itachi asked.

"_Shit!"_ I cursed mentally.

"Ummm" I stuttered.

"Errrrr" Haku stammered.

"Those aren't answers" Itachi said coldly.

"Dates" we said meekly.

"What was that?" Itachi asked leaning forward in his chair.

"DATES" we said louder.

Itachi's eyes went wide for a second.

"Go upstairs and go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow morning" Itachi said standing up.

Haku and I hurried upstairs and quickly slipped into our pajamas.

"Do you think he's mad at us?" Haku asked.

"Not mad… I think he's just upset because we didn't tell him" I said.

"Goodnight" Haku said.

"'Night" I said.

My sleep was peaceful until I felt a shift in my bed, I looked over to see Haku in bed with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…I was scared, and I didn't want to sleep alone" Haku said.

"Ok, come on" I said moving over in my bed and lifting the covers slightly.

Haku climbed into my bed and we cuddled up to each other, and fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with sweet dreams.

**NEXT MORNING**

Haku and I woke up, bathed together, and picked out our clothes for the day in the end, I wore a black shirt with the words 'Three Days Grace' in green letters with black pants, and some green and white sneakers, haku had on a baby blue shirt that says _'kiss me I'm cute'_ in black cursive some light blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Sasuke, I'm scared, what if Itachi gets mad and hates us?" Haku asked with a true look of horror and sadness.

"I'm sure he won't hate us I mean, he's not homophobic…he has a boyfriend and they're happy together, remember? He loves us to just overprotective that's all, plus remember when we were little?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that was completely different" Haku said.

"True, but we still thought he would hate us and all he did was smile" I said remembering what haku and I did.

_XXXF__lashbackXXX_

_Haku and I were thirteen years old, and Itachi was in school, us being in middle school got out earlier._

"_Hey Sas" Haku said._

"_Hm?" I answered._

"_Itachi does all these things for us…"Haku trailed off._

"Y_eah…so what are you saying?" I asked._

"_Well, I think we should do something nice for him" Haku said._

"_Like what?" I asked._

"_I don't know, oh! Let's make him dinner" Haku suggested happily._

"_That's a great idea…I think we should do our homework first just in case cooking takes long" I said._

"_Kay" was all Haku said._

_We did our homework quickly and cleaned up._

"_What do we cook?" I asked._

"_How 'bout fried chicken" Haku recommended._

"_Alright" I said._

_We searched for the cook book Itachi always used, once we found it we opened to the page we needed._

"_Ok…so this book says we need flour, seasonings, and oil mostly" Haku read._

_We gathered what we_thought_was what we needed, I picked some daises from the yard, Haku got a few leaves that were pretty, and we found some car oil last._

"_It didn't say car oil" Haku said looking back in the book._

"_Maybe it was a typo" I said._

"_Yeah, probably…the people who write books need to read them over" Haku said rolling his eyes._

"_Yeah" I agreed._

_We smashed the leaves up and put them in a pot along with torn up daises, and drowned them in car oil._

"_What do we do next?" I asked._

"_We get the frozen chicken and put them in the pot" Haku read._

"_Alright, I'll get it" I said going in the freezer._

_We plopped the frozen wings into the pot._

"_Ewww! It looks gross!" I said scrunching up my nose._

"_You're right, but Itachi likes it so let's keep going" Haku said resiliently even though he was eyeing the pot with distaste as well._

_We put the pot onto the stove and lit it on low._

"_Now what?" I asked._

"_The book says w__e have to wait until the oil boils" haku said._

_We waited in the kitchen doing nothing but waiting for the oil to boil for about thirty minutes before the oil made funny sounds, Haku and I walked up to turn off the fire, after we were done we put the weird looking chicken on a plate with a ketchup circle and tiny leafs on it._

"_This doesn't look like what Itachi makes" Haku said tilting his head._

"_But we followed all the things the book said" I reasoned._

"_Yeah you're right" Haku said._

_Itachi came home a few minutes later and smelled something in the kitchen, he walked right in before he saw Haku and I smiling at him._

"_We made you dinner Itachi!" Haku yelled with a grin._

"_Wow, that was thoughtful, thank you" Itachi said sitting down at the table._

_Itachi looked down at the 'thing' he was meant to eat, he looked down to us and smiled, he ate the food…but threw up shortly after._

"_We're sorry Itachi!" Haku and I yelled from outside the bathroom._

_Itachi looked up from the toilet and said "it's ok, it was a nice thought, please call Kisame for me"_

_Haku and I called Kisame and told him what happened he said he was on his way._

"_So you don't hate us?" Haku asked with teary eyes._

"_No, I could never hate you two" Itachi said panting then going backed to barfing._

"_Promise?" I asked trying not to cry._

"_Promise" Itachi state._

_Kisame came shortly after and drove the three of use to the hospital. The rest of the day was spent there with Itachi getting his stomach pumped._

_XXXFlashback OverXXXX_

"I guess your right" Haku said putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"Well let's get this over with" I said turning out the door.

_**###################################################################################################################################**_

**Yeah...I kept the flash back, I just thought it was so cute! Hopefully this is a bit longer than the other two chapters. If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to leave them in a review :)**


End file.
